A Mark of Love
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A short ficlet from Kaname's point of view. What happens when will power is shattered and you make the one mistake you never intended to make? Adult Situation with nothing explicit . Kaname/Yuki centric.


A MARK OF LOVE  
A Vampire Knight Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by the March issue of "Shoujo Beat". This little short has no bearing on the actual storyline, as I know it. Kind of a "what if" deal. Told from Kaname Kuran's point of view. A drop of lime. A Standard Disclaimer follows the piece.

--

What have I done?

It was not meant to happen like this. It should not have happened at all. But I find I'm a sucker for this one. She is the world to me and I would do anything for her. She is my weakness. My only weakness.

Why she came to me on a dreary morning will confound me later when I feel it necessary to brood on it. But she did come to the Moon dorm. For the fourth time in as many days. Our meetings have been filled with quiet conversation and little intimacies. Today there is an urgency I have not seen before in her. A hunger, if you will. I should have questioned it, but a hunger of my own began to rise. I should have stopped it then, like all the times before.

I should stop now, but I fear it is too late.

Now there is only us. Alone. In a passionate embrace I have long wanted to share with her. Limbs and flesh entwined in a dance as old as time itself. It is a dream become reality and I do not wish to let her go.

I will never let go.

What I'm doing is wrong. What WE are doing is wrong. That is a fact. It goes beyond any responsible thought that I have. That I can even muster at the moment. And the fact that she's not fighting me only adds to the stimulation.

There's warmth. Nothing but warmth. I've never felt anything like it. Like a fire that will not dissolve my flesh. Instead, it feeds me. Us. All consuming heat. Passion. Love. I so desire to loose myself in it.

The repercussions of this moment will shake not only our own lives, but impact those around us. Feelings will be hurt. Trust will be lost. No doubt the longest of lectures will be levied.

It will damn us both.

And yet...I can't stop myself.

Why is that? When I know that it's wrong. When I know that it will change everything. Change both of us.

Maybe it's because she feels so good in my arms. The warmth I feel from the mingling of breath and the steady heartbeat I hear when she's near. It thunders in my ears, threatening to deafen me to her cries of excitement as our bodies melt together. Her skin so soft to the touch. Muscles quivering under my fingertips. And lips so moist that I cannot help but taste them. I will never feel this warm with another. Never be able to hold them as tenderly, or touch them as intimately, as I do her.

Or maybe it's the taste of her blood. Her life flowing through my veins. It is the foulest thing I could ever imagine doing to her, draining her life's energy. But she offers it so freely and my instincts -- so long put at bay -- won't allow me to pass up her generosity. Even in an impassioned state, I can taste the salty sweetness. I feel more empowered by the electricity of it. Hungry for more of her. Blood and body. It should terrify me that I feel this alive, this ecstatic over anything. I should be terrified that it's happening at all!

There's a renewed energy in her, albeit briefly, and my tongue laps at her throat, my lips claiming hers with a fierce possessiveness I have long denied. She smiles at me as we part, her eyes heavy and closing as she rests beside me. I hear her heart slow, feel her muscles relax and hold her warmth closely to my side. It is an unexpected moment of calm as my own body weighs down, wanting it's usual daytime rest.

But it is in that calm when I feel panic. Logical thought has finally progressed and I'm struck dumb by my own incompetence. Panic turns to fear as my eyes settle over the mark I have left on her. A testament to our indiscretion. Proof of my lack of will power.

A mark of my love.

My dear girl.

What have I done?

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Vampire Knight, the title and its characters, are the property of Matsuri Hino (c) 2004, published by Hakusensha in Japan and translated and distributed in America and Canada by VIZ Media LLC. No permission was asked to use the characters for this story. No profit is being made, either.


End file.
